


Bright One

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Sons of God and Daughters of Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Nephilim, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never had he seen a soul as bright as that of Mary Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright One

Never had he seen a soul as bright as that of Mary Campbell's. It gleamed full of love and hope and peace, despite her chaotic lifestyle. Somehow, in the midst of killing monsters and saving people for little or no thanks at all, she maintained that beautiful brightness which so drew Michael toward her. He watched her grow up, watched her chose a future with former marine John Winchester to escape, and somewhere along the line he fell in love.

Michael was not sure when the idea reached him the first time. Maybe it was when he realized that Mary did not love John the way he loved her. John Winchester loved his young wife with everything in him. His soul, darkened by years of war and pain, brightened considerably whenever she was in the room. He went out of his way to make things wonderful for her and never denied her anything if he could help it. Mary did not feel the same way. Oh she loved him, but it was the same kind of love one gave a brother. It was full of warmth and affection but none of that deep soul brightening love that John directed towards her. Then Michael discovered that John was his vessel and the idea took root.

His first night with Mary was everything he had hoped for. What he didn't realize was that their time together had born fruit. Not until nine months later when she gave birth to a boy she called Dean. A boy with a bright, bright soul and a bit of Michael's grace wrapped around it. Still that did not deter him from visiting Mary again. The brightness of her soul was simply too addictive for him to avoid. Four years after Dean's birth she gave birth to another son, this one named Samuel. This one too had the quality of Mary's bright soul and some of Michael's grace. It was only then, the second time around, that he realized what he had done. He had single-handedly recreated the Nephilim despite the fact that his Father had insisted on their destruction the last time this had happened.

Realizing his guilt, Michael fled Heaven to wander to Earth, searching for absolution. He was gone for six long months, seeing the glory of his Father's creation. He traveled the highest mountains, walked among the deepest valleys, explored the depths of the ocean, and visited the most deserted places in the world. He returned to Lawrence, Kansas after all his travels, no lighter for his mistakes but without having heard any bit of recrimination from his Father. He arrived in time to sense Mary Winchester's earthly body go up in flames. He watched, unseen, as she ascended to Heaven and her two boys escaped, the older carrying the younger out of danger. Eventually John followed, looking almost as if he had lost the will to live. For the first time, Michael completely understood the man.

That night John drank himself to sleep, leaving Dean curled up on the bed furthest away from the door while Samuel was curled up in a duffel acting as a makeshift crib. Michael lingered as they slept, part of him wanting desperately to return to Heaven just so he could see Mary's brilliant soul again. That was when the baby let out a little muffled sob. He was moving before he'd even realized he was in motion, scooping up his youngest son and cooing to him softly. Samuel silenced with a little hiccup and drifted off to sleep in Michael's arms. Dean stirred sleepily and Michael moved to sit on the edge of his older son's bed, stroking a gentle head through his hair.

"It's okay," he murmured gently. "Go back to sleep." Dean snuggled down under his covers and Michael, in the vessel of a fireman from Wisconsin, found himself smiling. The two boys slept on until morning, soothed by their father's grace. Michael left them in the morning and returned his vessel to Wisconsin but he had changed his mind about returning to Heaven. Mary was safe in Heaven while his boys would be targets of the supernatural on Earth. For once in his life Michael was going to do the rebellious thing; he was staying.


End file.
